


Delicious Future

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Delicious Future

**Title:** Delicious Future  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter (implied)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's challenge #42: Honeydukes  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Harry spots exactly what he wants.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Delicious Future

~

The mood was festive as Honeydukes prepared to reopen after damage sustained during the war.

Harry hadn’t meant to do the ribbon-cutting, but Ron had nagged him into it until Harry’d finally agreed.

As he listened to the speeches, Harry’s eyes roamed the crowd. He did a double-take when he spotted Snape, looking great.

After cutting the ribbon, Harry and Ron strolled through the store. “See anything you like?” Ron asked.

Nodding, Harry replied, “Yeah, I see something dark, bitter, and delicious in my future.”

“You like dark chocolate?”

Harry stole another look at Snape. “Oh yes, definitely,” he replied.

~


End file.
